


Finger Food

by belivaird_st



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Aurora stays happy and content living with her fairy family in the Moors.
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 63





	Finger Food

Aurora picked up some of her flowing, periwinkle skirts, and spun around barefoot inside the sheltered cottage she lived and spent her early, childhood life. The fire that was built behind her crackled and roared ferociously. Wild, flaming heat, filled the entire room. The sweetened smells of brown sugar, butter, and cinnamon, were all thanks to the apple cake, the three, fairy guardians, had baked from scratch.

“That’s enough of you spinning around, Aurora, you’re making me sick!” Knotgrass, the red fairy, ordered the Queen of Moors. The other two fairies giggled along, fluttering their tiny wings high in the air.

The young woman stopped dancing, out of breath. Grinning, she fingered loose strands of sweaty blonde hair off her burning face and grew thirsty. While stumbling into a wooden chair, Flittle waved her magic wand and made a glass of spring water reappear out of thin air. Aurora held it high in her hand.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, placing the cup’s rim against her mouth to take a few eager sips.

“We still got plenty of apple cake left in the pan, Aurora,” Thistlewit informed her. 

“Probably enough for Maleficent to have some,” Aurora said, setting her water glass down on the table before standing up. The three fairies helped her cut a slice of the dessert and stored it inside a cardboard box for Maleficent to take with her. Aurora stepped outside into the chilly, starry night and carried the pastry deep into the forest.

Her dark fairy godmother was sleeping on a homemade hammock made of vines high above the treetops. Diaval cawwed nearby; disturbing her slumber. Maleficent peered over one giant, feathered wing at her forest daughter holding up the boxed goody. 

Rising up, she swooped down to stand before Aurora, seeing her present something brown and square.

“Hello, Beastie.”

“Evening, Godmother. I brought you some cake!”

Maleficent raised her brows while Aurora unfolded the box and broke pieces of the apple cake to pass over to the villain. Maleficent sniffed the breaded food before popping it into her mouth. Her sharp, structured face quickly lit up with happiness. A heart bubble floated high above her curved horns.

Aurora handed the rest of the dessert and hugged her favorite fairy of all time.


End file.
